Jonathan Mitchell
Jonathan Mitchell was the governor of Michigan during Day 1. Before Day 1 Jonathan Mitchell had publicly put in his support for Senator David Palmer for the Presidency of the United States. However, weeks before the election, he decided to withdraw his support, and asked his Press Secretary to draw up a speech for his doing just so. Day 1 Mitchell, wanting to go to sleep, was still awake in his office waiting for Janice Kyle to complete the speech that Mitchell was to deliver the following day. However, his Chief of Staff Simon Fitzpatrick entered his office to inform him that Janice was not done and that she would never be able to write an acceptable speech since she used to work for the Palmer campaign. Moreover, Simon told him that the Deputy Press Secretary Roger James had written and acceptable speech and that the governor should use it and fire Janice. Mitchell told him he would keep it under consideration. Mitchell read Roger's speech and agreed with Simon assessment of it. He decided to go with Roger's speech but instead of firing Janice, he asked Simon to tell her to make the necessary corrections to it, not wanting to lose her as an employee. Janice overheard this conversation. A while later, Mitchell asked Simon to check on Janice to ensure she was making progress on the corrections. However, Simon soon after reported that surveillance video showed Janice leaving the premises twenty minute prior.Simon reiterated his belief that she should be let go and Mitchell once again told him he would keep it in mind. Mitchell finally decided to get some sleep and had Pratt posted at his door to ensure he wasn't bothered. However, Simon received an odd call from Roger James in which he rescinded his speech and Pratt did not allow him to bother Mitchell in order to inform him. Mitchell was, however, awoken by Pratt himself when Paolo Luteni, in CTU custody, requested an immunity agreement in order to give up him superior Hamilton Sorel. Mitchell agreed to sign to agreement, which was broken only minutes later. Mitchell gave up on sleep and bumped into Janice, who had recently returned from hiring a hitman to scare Roger James. She lied, claiming she had gone to her sister's house to console her on her break-up. Mitchell believed her and simply told her to tell him if she ever needed to leave the building on personal matters. In his office, Simon enters with Roger James, where Mitchell is finally informed about the speech that had been rescinded. Roger leaves when Mitchell and Simon try to discover the reason why. Simon returned to Mitchell's office, asking for permission to do whatever it took to order to figure out what Roger was keeping secret and why. Mitchell did not want to approve something so controversial, s he told Simon he could do so without his consent. Simon thanked him and soon discovered that Janice had sent the hitman Phillip to Roger's house. Janice, however, escaped the building before she could be apprehended. Appearances Day 1 Mitchell, Jonathan Mitchell, Jonathan Mitchell, Jonathan Mitchell, Jonathan Mitchell, Jonathan Category:Fan Fiction